1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beam generating device, and more particularly, to a device capable of generating two beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beams are widely used in industry, like the food and aerospace industries, in a home, for a security system, and in businesses. Generally, a conventional beam generator comprises various luminescence units to emit various beams. However, requirement for the luminescence units increase costs and power consumption of the conventional beam generator.